In a videoconference or image editing service, usually it is necessary to combine moving image (sub-image) signals of multiple channels to a single channel signal (one channel or one set of channels) in real time. The combined digital video image signal should include contents of original signals of multiple channels, and is same format and physical interface as a single digital image channel signal. Controlling the moving image of multiple channels, switching the data of the moving image of multiple channels and updating flexibly combination mode of the moving image of multiple channels need to be implemented through software in one hardware device. For example, images of multiple channels can be flexibly divided into sets and every set is combined in different modes.
The present conventional image divider (such as the product of US AD company) satisfies the requirement mentioned above, but only has a single fixed combination mode or several limited combination modes.
There are mainly two disadvantages of multiple channels images combination equipment at present:
1. Modes switching is mainly done by hardware, so the combination modes of multiple channels video images cannot be flexible;
2. Limited by performance and modality of the hardware interface, when a combination mode is more complex, the frame rate of combined original sub-images cannot be kept, so quality of the combined image is not good, and frame rate of combined image is low.